


You's Illusion

by Scarlet_Aria0923



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cheating, F/F, HBD You, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Aria0923/pseuds/Scarlet_Aria0923
Summary: It's You's birthday, and Yohane decides to go to her house and give her a present.





	You's Illusion

_ “ I had a lot of fun today Yocchan, thank you!” _

I read the message and I can’t help myself but grin.

“That’s a lie Riri”

But my fingers are unable to stop themselves and they reply the message.

“ _ I had fun too, we should go out again, I love you Riri” _

That’s a lie. 

_ “Yes, I would love to go out again, I love you too Yocchan” _

We both are full of lies, Riri. I close my phone and I keep walking. Earlier today I had a date with my girlfriend Sakurauchi Riko, and since the start I could tell we both were lying to ourselves. It’s been three months since I started dating her; usually people date because they love each other, but that’s not my case. Riko doesn’t love me, and she never will, she is in love with Chika, I knew this since the start. Then why they are not dating each other? It’s because I won’t allow it, I will never allow the two of them to be together. It was easy for me to step in and take Riko away from Chika, since they both are oblivious to each other feelings and they are really awkward. It was easy for me to just ask Riko to date me, and she will accept since she think she will never have a chance with Chika.

_ “Hey, can I come over today?” _

_ “Didn’t you had a date with Riko-chan today?” _

_ “Yeah, but it was lame and I was thinking about you the whole time, so can I come over?” _

_ “But what if she calls you or something?” _

_ “That won’t happen, she is with Chika right now and you know it” _

No reply from her… I wait a couple of minutes until she replies back.

_ “Fine, you can come over, text me when you are nearby. I’m home alone today too” _

Perfect! This is just perfect! I walk faster towards You’s home. I always do this, after any dates I have with Riko or after school I would go to You’s home and hang around. You loves Chika, but she is aware that Chika will never notice her since Chika loves Riko, not her. That’s why I always come over to her house and help her feel better. I don’t feel bad for cheating Riko since I know Riko cheats on me too. How do I know? One day You told me she saw her and Chika having sex in the clubroom. I didn’t feel angry or sad, in fact, I knew she will cheat one me any time soon. But that time You was depressed and sad that she saw her beloved Chika with Riko. I took pity on her and that day we walked over to her house and we had sex. Ever since that day I would go to her house and l would help her overcome her love for Chika. She is fine with it, even if she knows she is helping me in cheating Riko. I haven’t told her that I don’t love Riko, and probably I’ll never will.

_ “I’m here” _

I wait a couple of minutes and the door in front of me opens. 

“Come in”

I look at You, she is wearing her glasses, a white blouse and green shorts. I walk in and she closes the door. She stays there for a while, without looking at me.

“Hey You, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think we should be doing this…”

I know she always hesitated about this, but she is being really stubborn today. I get closer to her, I pin her against the door and I lift her chin with my hand. She avert her gaze from mine. I chuckle and I get closer to her lips. At first she recoils and tries to stop my kissing. but after a while she opens her mouth and moans in pleasure, I take this opportunity and I invade her mouth with my tongue. She moans even more and I get turned on. I start fondling her big breast while I press my thighs against her. We keep kissing and tasting each other until she pulls me away.

“We...should go upstairs”

“As you wish”

I hold her hand and I lead the way into her room. I’ve been here countless of times and I already know my way in her house. I open the door of her room and we enter. As soon I go in, the scent of her room invades my nose. I get more aroused at this that I push her against her bed. She looks at me with teary eyes. How much I love this expression. I start biting her neck as I take her glasses off. She appears to hold her moan back and she just scratches my back.

“Hey, you said we are alone today,right?”

“Yes…”

“Then you can be as loud as you want”

And without warning I bit her collarbone. You screams high in my ear. I can feel I’m wet already and I bite deeper, I fondle her breast as she struggles and scratches my back and moans. I decide to tease her more, I take her blouse off, revealing her big breast. I start sucking her nipple while I tease the other with my fingers. I can hear You’s moans and excitement, she starts undressing my blouse too. I pay no mind and I keep with my teasing. After a while I decide to go down, I remove her shorts and I look at her panties, she is really wet. I remover her soaked panties and I start playing with her clit, You’s react at the stimuli and she starts moaning even louder.

“Yo-Yoshiko-chan, don’t tease me!”

“I can’t help it, you are just too cute”

I keep playing with her clit as I slide two of my fingers inside her. It feels warm inside it, I can feel my fingers are melting and You’s reaction as I slide in and out my fingers make the situation too erotic. When I see that she is wet enough is time for us to start the action.

“How would you like it today?” 

I ask her with a gentle voice. You blushes and looks away.

“Can you be gentle today…?”

Her reaction is just perfect! I connect our lips into a kiss and I start moving. Just as she said I start moving slowly and gently, making sure we rub each other in the process. I fondle her breast gently as I move my hips. You starts moving her hips too and we coordinate in our movements, feeling each other as we kiss. Our breast meet and our nipples rub each other as our bodies move and we let ourselves into pleasure. As I hear her respiration in my ear and the way she says my name I can’t help but get more aroused. Now I let my lust drive me and I start moving faster and faster. The rapid movements make her breast move up and down as You’s scratches my back and her legs pull me closer, making me able to feel her better. As I keep moving I gently whisper in her ear.

“Happy birthday, You” 

I feel her whole body tenses, but I don’t give her a chance and I keep moving faster and forcefully. Making her scream my name as I fuck her harder. Suddenly I can feel her whole body relaxing, that’s the signal that she came and her body reached her climax. I decided to pull her closer into an embrace and I whisper again.

“Happy birthday”

“Can we do it again?”

You ask me with a blush.

“Are you sure?”

“You haven’t come Yoshiko-chan. I want to make you feel good”

She starts kissing me all over and I feel the arousal coming again.

“I guess we can do it again”

* * *

We keep doing it until we both felt exhausted. You’s back is facing me as I hug her from behind.

“You knew it was my birthday”

“Yeah, there is now way I could forget your birthday”

“Then…” She faces me. “Why did you go with Riko on a date today instead of me?”

“She is my girlfriend and you know this, besides…. This is what you wanted, what we wanted right?”

You’s looks sad and she averts her gaze from mine.

“Baka Yoshiko”

“Come on, don’t be like that. I got you a present”

I look for my purse and in there I find a small box.

“Here”

“Can I open it?”

“Go ahead”

You opened the box with excitement, and she gets more happy when she sees that inside the box was a small ring, and it had her name in it. 

“You like it?”

“I love it! When did you get this?”

“I got it today. I order the ring a couple of weeks ago and it arrived at the store today”

“I see, thanks Yoshiko-chan”

You hugs me and she kisses me. I hug her back and I reciprocate the kiss.

“Don’t worry”

It was getting late and today I told my Mom that I might not come back at home.

“Hey, it’s ok if I stay here today, right?”

“Yeah, my Mom is out working and my Dad is still in his voyage”

“I see. Mind if I take a shower and then we go out to eat something?”

“Sure go ahead Yoshiko-chan”

* * *

I go to her bathroom and I take a change of clothes. Usually I leave some of my clothes in You’s house for cases like this, while I wait for the bathtub to fill I turn on my phone and I check the messages. I got one from Riko. I open it and I read it.

_ “Again, thanks a lot for today Yocchan. I’m looking forwards for our next date. I love you, good night” _

I sight.

_ “Yeah, let’s go out someday. I love you too, good night Riri” _

We are both full of lies, don’t you think Riko? But we can't be honest to each other, right?

* * *

I stare at the ring. I was not expecting Yoshiko-chan to give me a birthday present. I love it, I feel special, but deep inside me, I know that Yoshiko-chan doesn’t have feelings for me, and I don’t either. I love Chika-chan and yet…

“She didn’t said happy birthday to me today…”

I receive a text. I reach for my phone and I read the message.

_ “Hello You-chan. Happy birthday! I’m sorry that I didn’t said it earlier, I was busy today and didn’t have time. Let’s go out someday, I’m sorry for today, let me make it out with you, please” _

That’s unfair Chika-chan… You know I can’t say no…

_ “Yes, no problem Chika-chan. We can meet up next weekend. Have a good night!” _

After I finish that text I receive another text, this time from Riko-chan.

_ “Good evening You-chan, happy birthday! I’m sorry that I didn’t said it earlier, I was busy with Yocchan today~! Also I remained Chika-chan about your birthday a few minutes ago, so that will be my present for you! I hope we can meet again sometime soon and do the same we always do ;) but don’t leave any marks or Yocchan may get suspicious. Happy birthday You-chan” _

I close my phone and I don’t reply. Even if I reply it won’t matter. I will end up having sex with Riko again even if I don’t do something, it’s better if I don’t try. As long I can be genuinely with Yoshiko-chan and hook up with Riko-chan sometimes, it won’t matter if I can’t be with Chika-chan. I stand up and I go towards the bathroom. I’ll be a little spoiled today and I’ll take a bath with Yoshiko-chan!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know it's been a while since my last update and I don't think I will be updating regular any time soon. I decided to write a birthday fic about You today since last year I wrote one of my favorite chapters "I trusted you" in which You almost has sex with Yoshiko after You been heartbroken. It's one of my favorite chapters and I enjoy myself every time I read it. I hope y'all liked this... "Birthday Fic"


End file.
